


P.O.S - Fuuka's Eternal Bliss

by Barrytrain, Timegal25



Series: Persona One Shots [59]
Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-14 05:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timegal25/pseuds/Timegal25
Summary: A shorter Persona One Shot featuring Fuuka Yamagishi from Persona 3.In this One Shot, Fuuka finds herself in an unknown place.





	P.O.S - Fuuka's Eternal Bliss

Fuuka Yamagishi woke up in a room, located in a love hotel. She looked around slowly. The room was very pink, the bed so comfortable that she was laid on. She was unaware of where she was or how she even got here. She tried sitting up, feeling herself unable to like she was stuck on the bed. She looked at her body to see if she was tied up or anything. All she discovered to her shock was that she was in green lingerie. She screamed a little in surprise, dark red in the face.  
“Hello!?” She called out.  
There was no answer as she tried moving her body to no luck.  
“Where am I? What am I doing here?” She questioned to herself.  
Suddenly, she could smell a thick aroma as the bedroom was suddenly filled with pink mist. She sniffed softly; the aroma was sweet. Her eyes emptied slightly as she felt a bit aroused. She smiled, swaying her head a little. As she sniffed even more, she began to think dirty thoughts, feeling her legs get a little wet. She giggled in enjoyment, breathing deeply. Her dirty thoughts revolved around her and her crush: Makoto Yuki. She imagined herself, just like how she was, laid in a bed with barely any clothes on. Makoto was on top of her, teasing her nice and slow as she would squeal in pleasure and surprise, smiling. He massaged her breasts, focusing on her nipples as she jumped under him, letting out cute moans. He moved his left hand downwards, his fingers running along her inner thigh, playing around that area as Fuuka let out a long, loud moan that were silenced when Makoto pressed his lips against her, rubbing his body against her. His right hand cupped her breast, rubbing it and gently wiggling her nipple. They kissed with so much passion as Makoto whispered to Fuuka if she was ready for the big one. She only nodded, feeling it enter inside her slowly as her eyes rolled back a little in pleasure, submitting to Makoto’s movements. In the real world, she could feel her hand move, rubbing in between her legs as she let out cute moans to the feeling as well as her fantasy. Suddenly, she could see Shadows slowly come in from the door. Normally, Fuuka’s first thought would be to stop and defend herself with her Persona. However, she only watched, continuing to run between her legs. The Shadows climbed on the bed, rubbing against her and licking her body parts all over. This made Fuuka moan even louder, shaking in pleasure. They focused on her breasts, arms, legs and feet, a couple of the licking her cheeks as she continue to rub. Fuuka wanted to cry for help but she only let out more moans as a few Shadows licked between her toes. Her eyes crossed, her entire body and mind feeling so good. She couldn’t believe how much she enjoyed the Shadows licking and rubbing against her to the point where it was affecting her mind. She let out one final moan as she felt her mind turn into goo, climaxing. All she could suddenly think of was how much she loved the Shadows, feeling so happy to be stuck on the bed. Fuuka felt herself sink into the bed in pure relaxation, the Shadows covering her skin in licks. They pleasured her more as she could only think about them.  
“Thank you Shadows! Thank you so much!” Fuuka cried out in pleasure.  
Fuuka loved it here. She didn’t care how she got here anymore. She just wanted to live here forever, letting the Shadows use her body.  
“Keep me here... Never let me leave...” She drooled.  
Fuuka climaxed once more, the Shadows not even showing signs of letting her have a break. She was in an eternal bliss.


End file.
